


Мстители – к бою!

by leoriel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dark Reign (Marvel), Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Мстители – к бою!

\- Ничего бы не произошло, если бы ты до него не доебывался, - сказала Карла, закинув ноги на стол.  
\- Иногда нужно смириться с тем, что девушка тебе не дает. Сделать перерыв. Перекусить, - поддержал ее Мак и облизнулся. – Время делает добычу лишь слаще.  
\- Ты так зациклился на Тони, мать его, Старке, что я начал думать, что ты собираешься его трахнуть, а не пришить, - сказал Дакен.  
\- Лучше бы ты его трахнул, - вздохнул Лестер. – Серьезно, Норм. Лучше бы ты трахнул, прежде чем он превратился в…  
\- … неведомую ебаную хуйню?  
\- … огромную головную боль?  
\- … знойную цыпочку? – предложил Дакен.  
\- На которую не действуют наши силы и ракета земля-воздух, - отрезала Карла. – Конечно, это мгновенно заткнуло всем рты и подарило нам пару сияющих нимбов, но на что ты рассчитывал? Разум загнанного в угол гения рождает чудовищ.  
\- Карла права. Норман настолько его заебал, что он превратился в Ультрона.  
\- Я бы тоже в кого-нибудь превратился на его месте.  
\- Одолжи костюмчик у Мака, и все цыпочки будут твои.  
Цыпочки действительно западали на нового Человека-Паука чаще, чем на его предшественника. Или старому Человеку-Пауку просто не хватало решимости закусывать тем, что само падало в рот. Вряд ли этот задрот додумался бы подбросить в квартиру старика Джей Джея мертвую стриптизершу. Да, Мак Гарган знал толк в развлечениях.  
А Норман знал, что сейчас было самое время напомнить им их место, сменить тему, но, конечно же, не успел. Точнее, Карла, наша драгоценная и всеми любимая Мисс Марвел, продолжила гнуть свою линию:  
\- Ты забрал его компанию, его оружие, его кресло и его должность. Расхерачил почти все его базы, пересажал всех союзников, арестовал его подружку на национальном телевидении.  
\- Нужно было позволить ему расслабиться, а потом выстрелить в спину.  
\- Не все предпочитают бить в спину, Лестер. Есть гораздо более деликатные способы. Норман мог просто отойти в сторону и... дать ему самому вырыть себе могилу. Саморазрушение - характерная черта нашего гения: алкоголизм, развал компании, вторжение скруллов, гражданская война. Не стоило вмешиваться.  
\- И когда ты стал таким знатоком человеческих душ, Дакен? Трахнул нашу Чудо-девочку и достиг просветления?  
\- Котик, тебе подарить мое фото? – спросила Карла. – Будет на что подрочить перед тем, как пойдешь чистить зубки.  
\- Отъебись. Я не с тобой разговаривал.  
\- Могу дать ценный сссовет, - многозначительно прошипел Веном. – Насчет цыпочек.  
Норман строго посмотрел на банду доставшихся ему отбросов, последнюю надежду человечества. Напомнил себе, что этим уебкам жизненно необходим пример для подражания, тот, кто будет держать их под контролем и не позволит им перегрызть друг другу глотки.  
Он, Норман Осборн (не путать с Зеленым Гоблином, Зеленому Гоблину здесь не место – только его шизофрении и не хватало для полного счастья), был главным.  
Он владел собой, владел ситуацией, выпил утренние таблетки, все было просто зашибись, пока ебаный Тони Старк не превратился в ебаного Ультрона и не похерил все, что только можно было – знаменитая и главная черта Тони Старка. Норман Осборн владел собой, владел ситуацией, поэтому заорал так, что задрожали стекла:  
\- Какого хера вы валите все на меня?  
\- Ты главный.  
\- Ты - наш дорогой, блядь, лидер.  
\- Надежда галактики!  
\- О, Джон Коннор, спаси нас, останови Терминатора!  
\- Разве прошлые Мстители не сваливали ответственность на Капитана Америку? И Тони Старка. И Хэнка Пима. Всегда есть кто-то…  
\- На кого можно списать все хвосты? Как насчет тебя, котик? Будешь добровольцем? Или Мак, Дакен – первому похуй, а у второго регенерация, что насчет них?  
\- Будешшшь болтать, - прошипел симбиот, - станешь обедом.  
\- Подойди ближе, - предложил Дакен, – и мы узнаем, на что ты способна без своих камешков.  
\- Во флоте, - поделился Меченый, который во флоте никогда не служил, - есть славная традиция сбрасывать с корабля женщину.  
\- Нох-Варр, котик, ты же не дашь меня в обиду?  
\- Наша Чудо-девочка уже не может за себя постоять? – осклабился Меченый. – Вчерашний секс с кри отнял последние силы?  
\- Заткни пасть. И завидуй молча. Если тебе кто-нибудь и даст, то разве что Дакен. Его мать дала Росомахе, и…  
Дакен не стал ей отвечать, но Карла неожиданно замерла на середине фразы. Можно было подумать, что она не хотела ранить чувства своего друга, товарища по команде, но в Мстителях Нормана Осборна никто не страдал подобной хуйней. Они ненавидели друг друга от чистого сердца. За исключением Нох-Варра, славного воина кри, Капитана Марвела, который был новичком (во всех смыслах) и не рубил фишку, и Часового, тихого шизофреника, обладающего силой тысячи солнц и огромными проблемами с самоопределением.  
\- Карла права, - осторожно начал Нох-Варр, всегда чувствовавший себя во время их перепалок не просто инопланетянином, а иной формой жизни. Нет, он подозревал, что земляне… как же это? о, точно – ебанутые, но до того, как попал в Мстители, и не догадывался, насколько. Супергерои каждый день открывали ему новые грани безумия.  
\- Секс действительно такой охуенный? – уточнил Меченый.  
\- Говорят, у Капюшона, того головореза в алой мантии, которого очаровал милашка-Норман, есть бордель. С такой рожей тебе там сделают скидку.  
\- Нет, - честно сказал Нох-Варр. – То есть, да. То есть, наш долг спасти Землю!  
\- Правда?  
\- Я чувствовала, что где-то нас наебали.  
\- Ненавижу мелкий шрифт, - проворчал Веном.  
\- Давайте пришелец теперь будет давать за нас интервью!  
\- Нох-варр, - напомнил Норман Осборн. – Капитан Марвел. Лестер, сколько раз я просил вас перестать использовать реальные имена?  
\- Да хоть Капитан Америка. Мы все равно в полной жопе.  
Кстати, они действительно были в полной жопе.  
\- Кстати, у нее аппетитная задница, - поделился наблюдением Веном. – И сиськи.  
\- Жаль, милый, что твой желудок не переварит неорганику.  
\- А мне кажется знакомой ее рожа.  
\- Джанет ван Дайн. Оса, - сказала Карла, ткнув рукой в огромный плакат, увековечивший Мстителей-основателей, настоящих героев, действительно хороших ребят. Норман давно хотел его сжечь. Хотя из плаката вышла неплохая мишень для дротиков. – Знаменита тем, что дала Хэнку Пиму и создала пару-тройку коллекций для Гуччи, Диор и Пьера Кардена. У меня есть ее сумочка.  
\- Это ее во время вторжения разнесло на кусочки? Пять раз смотрел на повторе.  
\- Рад, что вы находите время на ютуб, но мы должны придумать план действий! - объявил медленно зеленеющий Норман. Это было его совещание, которое он собрал, чтобы… ну, для чего обычно собирают совещания? Чтобы насладиться звучанием собственного голоса, поставить этих ублюдков на место. И спасти галактику. Никогда не знаешь, из какого дерьма может родиться гениальная идея.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Дакен.  
\- Тогда мы свободны?  
\- Можно идти?  
\- Позвонишь, чтобы сообщить план действий, босс?  
\- Пришли смс, - попросила Карла. – Вечером у нас с Нох-Варром свидание.  
\- А мы не собираемся… ну, спасать галактику? Мы же герои? – уточнил Нох-Варр. – Пойми, Карла, я не отменяю наше свидание. Но разве мы сможем спокойно есть, зная, что Ультрон в это время порабощает Землю?  
\- Я буду ризотто. И, пожалуй, съем еще кусочек тирамису. Ты уже забронировал стол…  
Рядом с местом, где стояла Карла, в стену воткнулся здоровенный топор.  
\- Прекратили пиздоболить и занялись делом. Ведете себя, блядь, как свора детишек, – рявкнул опоздавший к началу совещания Арес. Тот самый. Бог войны, не проигравший ни одной битвы. Сегодня Арес два часа стоял в пробке по пути из Бронкса, и поэтому был дьявольски зол.  
\- Какого хрена ты тут ком...? – попытался встрять Меченый, но был остановлен ударом в челюсть. - Нолман, этот мудак мне влезал!  
\- Если бы он тебе врезал, котик, то ты бы сломался. А это был всего лишь щелбаааааааан! – взвизгнула Карла, тоже попавшая под раздачу.  
\- Я не бью женщин, но ты нарывалась. Следующий, кто вякнет не по делу, получит от меня пиздюлей, но уже всерьез. Шутки кончились.  
\- Приятно работать с профессионалами, - сказал Норман Осборн. – Мстители – к бою!  
Пусть Темные Мстители и были бандой чокнутых психопатов, но Землю они в итоге спасли.  
Тони Старку повезло меньше.


End file.
